


Pronouns

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Misgendering, Non-Binary Martin, Non-binary character, One Shot, Short One Shot, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Martin, Transgender, Transgender Martin, non-binary, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a little over a week since Martin had asked everyone at MJN to use they/them pronouns when referring to Martin. No one had seemed outraged at the request, and--in fact--everyone actually seemed really supportive. Martin smiled at the memory. They had been so worried about how people would react, either with outright hatred or confusion or by simply ignoring Martin’s request. But they had all promised to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronouns

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a combination of real life experience and my dream about Cabin Pressure last night. It was bashed out entirely in one half-hour-ish sitting and has not been proofread at all. If I goofed up pronouns or anything else, feel free to leave a comment. Hope you enjoy.

Martin was frustrated that MJN was on standby this week, but they were determined that nothing could ruin their good mood today. After a quick hello to Carolyn and Arthur, they settled in quietly and got to work on the flight plan in case today was the day that their client chose to fly.

A little later, they heard Arthur irritating his mother in the adjacent room that served as her office. They weren’t really paying any attention to the conversation until they heard their name.

“-Martin if he wants some tea,” Carolyn was suggesting to her son.

“ _They_ , mum. Ask Martin if _they_ want some tea,” Arthur replied firmly.

Carolyn just said, “Right, now _shoo_.” Martin couldn’t tell much from her tone except that she was still irritated, which didn’t mean much since she seemed to be in a near constant state of irritation.

Arthur continued, “Yes, mum. I’ll go try not to irritate Martin now.” Arthur’s tone was much easier to fathom. It sounded as if he was most likely repeating back an earlier comment from his mother. Martin smiled at that.

A moment later Arthur opened the door and stepped into the main room of the Portakabin. Cheery as ever, he asked, “would you like some tea, Skip?”

“Sure,” Martin replied. “Thank you, Arthur.”

“You’re very welcome, Skip.”

When Arthur delivered the tea a couple minutes later, Martin said, “Thanks, again, and thank you for earlier too. I heard you talking to Carolyn.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Skip. I was just doing what you asked.”

“I know, but It’s nice to hear that people care.”

Arthur pulled Martin into a crushing hug, and even the fact that Douglas chose that very moment to make an appearance couldn’t dim Martin’s smile.


End file.
